


Gravity

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and valentines day stuff, elliot and leo being the adorable dorks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain day is here once again, and two certain residents of the Nightray manor have something planned especially for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2012 for a Valentines Day contest over on an ElliotxLeo group (IvoryKeys- ElliotXLeo) at DeviantArt.

Really, this day was one of the ones that annoyed Elliot the most. He'd receive gifts from his siblings, which was nice, but they were so overrated. Elliot, in turn, would just make simple cards or something of the sort, nothing more than that. However, this time was very much different.   
  
This time around, his servant was with him on this day, Valentines day.   
  
His first idea, not do anything at all, but then again, Leo might turn that into a teasing question along the lines of 'But Elliot, you should always give those dear to you a present on this day. Am I not that important to you?', which then would make Elliot feel guilty. Then there was the sense that if he did get the noirette something, he would just smile and say something just to annoy the other.   
  
What choice was there between the two options, really?   
  
Meanwhile, Leo, who had already gone off to the library to put a few books back and exchange them for some new ones, was certainly aware of what today was. Going to the library was partially an excuse, and it didn't surprise him that Elliot thought it was weird of him to go there right off, and still dressed in his pajamas too. Leo just needed a little time to sort out his thoughts, ignoring the cold air that soaked through his thin pajamas and right through to his skin.   
  
See, previously, in past years, Leo didn't really care much for this day, however, this time was different. Ever since Elliot had taken the noirette in as his faithful servant, he had felt less isolated, all because of Elliot. He was more sociable, he was more lively, laughed more, smiled more...all of this. Leo knew all of that was caused by Elliot being with him.   
  
In his mind, doing something for Elliot on this day would be a way to say 'thank you'.   
  
The two companions had separate thoughts about today, but, little did they know, it would only define their friendship more.   
  


* * *

  
  
"He better not think this is stupid." Elliot mutter to himself, glancing down at the bundle of flowers in his hand.   
  
Statice; those were Statice flowers the young Nightray held. It was a flower that Elliot had favored among others, and it was also the name of a musical piece he gave to Leo. Back at that time, when he had given the noirette the composition, he had cheerfully and nonchalantly replied by stating that such a cheesy thing was proof of their everlasting bond. Well, something like that anyway.   
  
In truth, this was the only thing Elliot could think of to give to Leo. It wasn't like there was anything else he could give the servant without the other possibly making a sarcastic remark.   
  
"Here goes nothing."   
  
Making his way into the library, Elliot searched around the countless aisles of books, searching for the one person he wanted to see most on this day. Odd, how strange that concept was in his mind.   
  
After looking down yet another row, he saw that at the end, sun was shining down through the large, stain-glass window. And so, sitting in the window seat, was obviously Leo, now dressed in his daytime attire. The noirette sat there, simply enjoying the book held in his hands, but had probably detected Elliot's presence.   
"Oh, good morning Elliot." Bingo, he had noticed after all, just as Elliot had thought.   
  
"H-hey."  Elliot was wondering if Leo had noticed the bundle of flowers he carried with him.   
  
"Hmm? What are those there?" Leo's attention had lifted from the book to the flowers. "Those are Statice flowers, correct?"   
  
The other's gaze nervously shifted between the flowers and Leo. "Yeah, they are."   
  
"Well, they look lovely." The noirette then went back to the book, diving back into his own world.   
  
_'What? How dare he ignore me?'_ Elliot questioned, silently and furiously.   
  
"Leo." He tried, wanted to raise his attention.   
  
"Hush, I'm reading. It's rude to interrupt people like that." Leo retorted.   
  
"Leo." Still no response, and the young Nightray was getting irritated. "Leo, listen to me!"   
  
"Elliot, what do you want?!" The noirette demanded in a loud voice. What he really wanted to do was scold Elliot (and maybe punch him) for being so rude, but there was the slight off chance that those beautiful flowers could be damaged in an instant. He decided off on it.   
  
Nervously, and slightly blushing, Elliot swallowed down his fear and held out the flowers to the servant.   
  
"These are for you!"   
  
Those words pulled Leo right out of his inner world and back into reality. He hadn't expect Elliot to do much of anything, maybe just avoid his siblings due to their 'mushy gifts' as Elliot would say. This was something really unexpected, especially since this gift was from his master.   
  
To think, Elliot would do something like this.   
  
_'Why didn't I realize it sooner?'_ Leo now pondered, still gazing at the flowers. _'The reason why he brought those flowers with him, it was so obvious!'_   
  
"Heh…" Leo chuckled, trying to brush any signs of astonishment away from his face. "Those are really for me?"   
  
"Of course." It made Leo smile at seeing his friend trying so desperately to hide the red blush across his face.   
  
"Thank you." If you could see it, small tiny flowers could be seen floating around the noirette. Well, just imagine it. "Elliot is so sweet~"   
  
That only flustered Elliot even more, still holding out the flowers to Leo. "Just shut up and take them…"   
  
Leo's amusing play on the words were simply just entertainment, like he always would do with Elliot. He could of called him by his nickname, 'Elly', which would just only irritate his master more.   
  
"Elliot, these are wonderful." Leo said, closing his book and standing up. "Why don't you go put those in a vase. I have something for you as well."   
  
"Whatever. But," Elliot paused for a moment. "You really like them?"

  
"Yes, believe me."   
  
Leo flashed him one of those signature smiles, one so gentile and certain, which was enough to convince Elliot just a little bit that Leo did like the flowers. And so, he left the other to retrieve this item while Elliot searched for a vase.   
  
"Now then," The noirette said once Elliot was gone. "To get that present."   
  


* * *

  
  
It did cross Leo's mind at one point that hiding the gift atop a bookcase was a bad idea, however, in a sense, it was necessary in order to keep it away from Elliot until today.   
  
Currently, Leo stood on an old wood stool, reaching up to the top of the bookcase to get Elliot's gift. It did bother him that it was quite old, but it was useful, for now anyways.   
  
_'As long as it doesn't collapse I should be fine.'_ Leo concluded, still trying to get the object that was just short of his reach. Leo still thought about the flowers, and it made his heart feel light at knowing Elliot had gotten those especially for him.   
  
"Come on." He muttered, stretching out his hand as far as it would go. "Just a bit more."   
  
Putting in one last effort, his hand grasped the box, finally. With a light grin on his lips, Leo pulled the box down and stood there for a moment, imagining what Elliot would say once he looked inside.   
  
In his own wonder, he didn't even notice that one of his feet was on the edge of the stool. Upon moving his foot ever so slightly, his foot slid off, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.   
  
The box slipped from his hands, yet Leo was unaware that someone had been watching the entire time. All the noirette could think about was the fact that he would soon hit the floor, possibly breaking a bone depending on how he would land.   
  
Much to his surprise, Leo felt something catch him just as he was about to fall to the floor. Whatever had caught him also fell backwards, meaning something had broken his fall.   
  
"Geez, and I thought you were light." Someone groaned.   
  
Leo knew that voice, and quickly readjusting himself, he found that Elliot was on the floor with him.   
  
"Elliot!" So that's what had happened, Elliot had been watching and must have caught him. However, was he hurt? "You're not injured, are you?"   
  
"No, you idiot. I'm perfectly fine." The usual answer for Leo's master. "You need to be more careful though."   
  
"Sorry." Leo then remembered the box not lying too far from them. "I hope this makes up for it."   
  
Elliot watched as his servant crawled over to the box and then proceeded to hand it off to the other.   
  
"Huh? What is this Leo?" Elliot asked.   
  
"Please, just open it." Boy, Leo was very persistent about this.   
  
Opening the box, Elliot didn't really expect much, much less expecting Leo to give him something, but this time was different. The reason was that his blue eyes widened at this object inside.   
  
"The new volume of _Holy Knight_?!" He exclaimed.   
  
Leo nodded slowly, answering his question. "Um, open the inside."   
  
Elliot didn't know what Leo meant by that but still did as the servant asked. Opening the cover, he saw something there. To him, it looked very much like a pressed lilac flower.   
  
"Hey, what's with this?"   
  
"It's a lilac." Just as he thought. "You once said that…my eyes were like that flower…"   
  
The noirette didn't like talking about his eyes much, because, according to him, he just didn't want to 'see'. Elliot never understood why he had said that, and probably never would. It was also a mystery as to why his servant despised his eyes, after all, Elliot did think they were beautiful and as such like the flower that had been pressed in this book.   
  
"Leo…" The flower was enough to remind him of all the good things he liked about Leo. Leaning forward, Elliot placed a kiss on the other's forehead.   
  
"Thank you." He whispered in the noirette's ear.   
  
On the other hand, Leo had no words, only the urge to just stay like this forever.   
  
"I'm glad you like it, Elliot."


End file.
